Who are you?
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: All of a sudden, Slade punched him from behind. Then, everything went black.
1. too late

_disclaimer: I do not own TT or any of the songs in this story. enjoy!_

Robin woke up in the Teen Titans hospital wing. Starfire peeked her head in slowly and then alerted the rest of the titans. "Robin!" she said thoughtfully, "you have awakened!" she hugged him tightly. "Um..." said Robin, "who are you?" he asked. "Robin, please stop with the 'practical joking,' it is not funny." Said Starfire. "No, really," He said, "Who are you?" he looked puzzled. Then, Starfire knew he was serious. "Robin, it is I, Starfire, your friend, do you not remember me?" she asked nervously. Robin shook his head, just as the other titans arrived. Starfire dug her face in her hands and ran out the room, starting to cry.

**"Apologize" **

_I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
And I'm hearin' what you say,  
But I just can't make a sound.  
You tell me that you need me,  
Then you go and cut me down...  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around...  
And say... _

That it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late...  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Yeah!

I'd take another chance,  
Take a fall, take a shot for you.  
I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothin' new.  
I loved you with a fire red,  
Now it's turnin' blue...  
And you say...  
Sorry, like an angel  
Heaven let me think was you...  
But I'm afraid...

[Chorus  
It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Whoa!

It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.

It's too late to apologize. YEAH!  
I said it's too late to apologize. YEAH!  
I'm holdin' on your rope,  
got me ten feet off the ground. 

"Sup dude!" said Beast Boy. "Man you sure took one heck of a blow to the head, huh?" he asked. "Who are you?" asked Robin, confused. "Hey, dude it's me Beast Boy, remember?" He asked, worried. He shook his head. "Hey Cy, get in here and do a scan on Robin's brain, he says he forgot me, and i'm too unforgettable to joke about." Cyborg laughed as he performed the scan. "His brain wave patterns are not normal, now, i'm no doctor, but I think Robin's got a case of amnesia." Said Cyborg "Ok, let's_ pretend_ I don't know what that means..." said Beast Boy. "It means he can't remember anything you grass weed." Cyborg said jokingly.

"Perhaps we could show him the city and he would remember." said Starfire. They all agreed. They showed him around Jump city, but nothing seemed to click, until Starfire thought of the place that just might jog his memory...

**ooh, where is Starfire taking Robin? well, stay tuned...**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review! thank you!**


	2. Home

_disclaimer: I do not own TT or any of the songs in this story. enjoy!_

Starfire flew half an hour to gotham city. Haleys Circus, the only place that might make Robin remember everything.

**"Home"**

I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.

Well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.

The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.

So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,

Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah.

Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home.

"Here we are!" said Starfire as Robin walked in. He clutched his head for a moment and then said, "Starfire, what am I doing here?" "Robin, you are back!" cried Starfire as she hugged him "I missed you." Said Robin. "Me too." said Starfire as she leaned in to kiss him. it was a magical moment. _"wishes do come true!" _thought Starfire as they broke apart. "Come," said Starfire, let's go home." Robin nodded and they flew into the next horizon together.

THE END


End file.
